


【水花】本罪

by lucifer0314



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifer0314/pseuds/lucifer0314
Summary: 车车震相爱相渣激情速打本质后妈于是满天玻璃渣O到没有C有妇之夫警告
Relationships: Stephen Curry/Klay Thompson
Kudos: 13





	【水花】本罪

<<< 0  
“我们是不一样的。”克莱总对斯蒂芬这么说。  
斯蒂芬拥有所有人梦寐以求的一切。天赋异禀，谦逊有礼，美满的婚姻，幸福的家庭。  
在克莱和斯蒂芬相识之前，斯蒂芬就拥有了这一切。  
在克莱第一次和勇士队队员们见面时，斯蒂芬过分耀眼的光芒就让克莱望而却步。  
后来他发现，这是老天给他开的一个玩笑。把最好的斯蒂芬安排在他的面前，却永远无法触碰。  
喜欢遥不可及的人，是克莱的本罪。  
从哪一个瞬间开始的？记不清了。

<<<1  
每天每天，克莱都在成长。不只是球技，还有对斯蒂芬难以言状的感情。他视斯蒂芬为榜样，他们是队友，搭档，朋友。  
他可以以这样的感情和斯蒂芬一起成长，一起夺冠，一起喷香槟，一起游行，到退役，到老，到死。  
可克莱知道他不仅想以这样的立场陪在斯蒂芬的身边。  
他想拥抱，想亲吻，想窥视他的性感与迷人，想在他的后颈留下痕迹，想听他异于球场上的喘息，想知道他在床上是不是和平时一样浪。  
那是一株邪恶的藤蔓，在克莱心里深深扎了根，沿着心脏肆意生长，将所有的秘密禁锢，让他窒息地挣扎，却都是徒劳。  
他是幼稚的斯蒂芬小子，成熟的库里先生。明明是高高在上的国际巨星，却古灵精怪得让人心动不已。斯蒂芬对他笑，跟他闹，在他低迷时给他力量、勇气和信心。  
他在斯蒂芬眼里看到了自己。却又不只有他自己。  
——其实，要是斯蒂芬从未给过他回应，他也不会落到如此境地。  
斯蒂芬会将自己的阴霾和脆弱在克莱面前展示，哪怕这场面屈指可数，但这旁人一定不曾目睹。他把所有的光辉留给了别人，但他也只是个大男孩而已。  
克莱拥抱着这样的斯蒂芬，摸了摸怀里小他一号的男人的头。毛发的触感从手掌痒到心脏。

<<<2  
这是他们相识的第三年。他们征战世界杯，一起训练，一起去沙滩晒太阳，一起打高尔夫，一起去酒吧。那是斯蒂芬和克莱不一样的地方。克莱是成年人游乐场的常客，斯蒂芬不是。  
酒吧光怪陆离，烟酒气与香水味混杂，欢呼与音乐交织，所有人都是快乐的奴隶。  
斯蒂芬吹出一口雪茄，手臂环住克莱的脖子，嘴角勾起不怀好意的弧度，迷离的眼神里全是挑衅。  
“那现在，我和你还有什么不一样的吗？”  
克莱把斯蒂芬按在了墙上用力吻他，舞池里的人沉迷在自己的快乐里，无人发现角落里罪恶的吻，这里是光照不到的地方。斯蒂芬手上的雪茄早已不知所踪，呼吸与思考的权利被吻剥夺。此时的斯蒂芬不再是众人面前的完美天使，他的本罪已破土而出。他遵从本能地回应，像是要和克莱一决高下。克莱的吻技太好，灵巧的舌尖撩拨着他敏感的上颚与口腔内壁。节奏控制得无可挑剔，猛烈的攻势过后是对嘴唇温柔的啃咬。直到斯蒂芬觉得自己快被这个吻溺死的时候，克莱才慢慢放开他，拖着只有他们能看到的暧昧银丝。  
克莱轻轻抓住斯蒂芬的手肘，手寻找斯蒂芬的掌心，用斯蒂芬的指尖轻轻抚过自己的唇，再在他的无名指上落下一吻。  
“你看，我们还真是不一样。”克莱看着斯蒂芬无名指的戒指说。  
斯蒂芬浑身一僵，迅速抽回手，将卫衣的帽子套在头上，推开克莱扬长而去。  
这不欢而散让克莱后悔，但好像也并没有更好的选项。  
不然呢？

<<<3  
有过第一个吻之后，就会有第二个，哪怕第一个是不欢而散。可能是身体食髓知味产生了贪恋的瘾，也可能是心有不甘。  
克莱把水龙头的水开到最大，他们唇齿间的发出的暧昧水声就被掩盖。更衣室外是众人的高声交谈，克莱目光透过层层水帘和蒸汽，看到的是斯蒂芬沉溺的表情。水落在他的睫毛，流过他的鼻梁，沿着脸颊滴落，像极了眼泪。  
此时斯蒂芬已浑身赤裸，滚烫的身体贴着冰冷的墙壁，手搭在克莱宽厚的肩膀，再轻轻垂下，抚摸克莱手臂的肌肉线条。  
克莱的手臂环绕着斯蒂芬的腰，手绕到他的身前，抚摸着斯蒂芬的前腹，再握住斯蒂芬已经完全挺立的欲望——它已在此恭候多时，泛着害羞的粉红。  
克莱手上功夫也是一流，他完全知道如何彻底点燃斯蒂芬。手掌的力度时重时轻，全都恰如其分。拇指划过顶端，在最敏感的地方轻轻画着圈。克莱看着斯蒂芬的表情把握节奏，逐渐加速时，斯蒂芬无助地咬着克莱的肩膀，鼻子里发出破碎的呜咽。在察觉到斯蒂芬在肩膀上留下的力度变大时，他又逐渐将手上的力度放松，速度放缓。斯蒂芬放开他的肩膀，湿漉漉的眼睛看着克莱，再讨好地吻着他的脸颊与耳垂。斯蒂芬知道这样轻微的示弱足以让克莱臣服，让他停止对自己的折磨。事实上的确如此，得到斯蒂芬别有用心的垂怜，克莱将最好的技巧全部献给斯蒂芬，斯蒂芬就在他温柔的力度与凶猛的节奏中丢盔卸甲。在斯蒂芬发出最诱人的呻吟前，克莱抢先用吻将这份美妙悉数照单全收——这是他的战利品，任何人都别想听到分毫。  
斯蒂芬释放在克莱的手心，斑驳的白浊很快随水流消失，就像刚刚的一切不过是幻想，但高潮后的晕眩和余韵却是真真切切，但也可能只是水温太热，水蒸气太多，让自己缺氧太久。  
克莱抱着浑身发软的斯蒂芬，下身尺寸可观的挺立蹭过斯蒂芬的前腹，克莱挺了挺腰，给了斯蒂芬罪恶的暗示。克莱洁白无瑕的身体也因升温泛着红，他需要斯蒂芬。斯蒂芬方才的眼神与喘息早已让他全身的血液都涌向了身体的一处，它现在无比渴求被温热包围，无论是出于肉欲，还是出于对斯蒂芬情感的渴望。  
但斯蒂芬却喘息着笑了。他在克莱的耳边轻轻低语：  
“亲爱的真是抱歉，我手上还有戒指，怕弄痛了你。”  
趁克莱微微一怔，斯蒂芬抽离克莱的怀抱，一条毛巾包着身体，另一条毛巾披在头上，走出了浴室。  
这种形而上的悬崖勒马并不会削弱罪恶感。  
而且斯蒂芬终于意识到了一个可怕的真实。那种前所未有的高潮与窒息感，似乎只有那一个人能给予。  
他收到一条克莱发给他的信息。要知道，克莱鲜少主动发信息给他。所以这是否能说明刚刚的报复很成功呢？  
“没关系，我不缺你一个泄火的。”  
斯蒂芬冷笑了一声，删掉了信息。  
比赛的时候谁会戴戒指呢。斯蒂芬摸了摸自己的无名指，空的。

<<< 4  
听说过加州从来不下雨的传说吗？上帝偏爱这片世外桃源，赐此地阳光充沛，所有的美好都淋漓尽致地展现。  
只是光暗永远并存，阳光越是耀眼灿烂，在黑暗中滋长的贪念便越是张牙舞爪。  
这年冬天加州冷得出奇，连绵不绝的大雨伴着滚滚雷声轰然倾泻，似乎要把每一寸污垢都冲刷干净。  
斯蒂芬在家里和出游的妻女结束视频电话后，一个人站在二楼的大落地窗前看着这场不可思议的大雨。他打开窗，零星雨滴飞速扑上他的脸。而吸引他视线的，是停在他家门口的，仍亮着的车灯。他揉了揉眼睛，确认自己没看错那熟悉的车牌后，拨通了车主的电话。  
车主此刻不应该在这里，他应该带着燕瘦环肥共度鱼水之欢，跟无数个夜晚一样。  
电话接通之后谁也没有说话，克莱把车灯关了又开，三次，仿佛是充满幻术的信号。  
斯蒂芬沉吟片刻，终究还是冲下楼，打开了门。

关上门的瞬间，克莱把斯蒂芬压在门上，温柔的亲吻他的眼睛和唇。克莱进屋时带上了些许雨滴，在发上，衣服上，他无暇去管。  
“你怎么知道我一个人在家……”斯蒂芬在亲吻的间隙问道。  
“我不知道。”克莱在他的耳边低语。  
斯蒂芬忽然明白，也许今晚和平时的夜晚无异。除了大雨，除了独自在家，除了恰巧发现了停在家门口的，却不属于自己的车。这让斯蒂芬微微有些得意与虚荣。  
“那你每次来的时候，副驾驶上的美人有重复过吗？”斯蒂芬轻咬克莱的耳垂。  
“如果你愿意，副驾驶可以是你的专属位置。”克莱停住了吻，额头鼻尖与斯蒂芬相触：“可惜你做不到，这世界上有你做不到的事，你不是无所不能的，库里先生。”  
斯蒂芬才发现自己得寸进尺的愚蠢，他想用自嘲的笑去掩盖失望：“对……我又有什么资格过问你的事呢。既然如此，你可以走了。”他说着想推开克莱，但他的力量并不能和克莱相媲。斯蒂芬说过，克莱能防住全联盟所有的后卫，当然就包括斯蒂芬。  
克莱轻轻咬了一口斯蒂芬的嘴角：“这就是我做不到的事了……而且门是你开的。”  
疾风骤雨般的吻再次落下，斯蒂芬逐渐放弃了反抗，不知道是不能还是不想。  
“那至少……”斯蒂芬喘息中攥紧了克莱的衣领，“今晚你整台车，我包了。”  
克莱把斯蒂芬抱紧，从善如流地说：  
那上车吧。  
我带你下地狱。  
克莱明白，斯蒂芬不愿意在这个温馨的家里留下任何罪恶的回忆。  
没关系，所有恶果我来收，你永远拥有你梦幻中的伊甸园。  
没有人能破坏它。

<<< 5  
克莱的车很大，但两个人挤在车后座仍然有些勉强。就是这份勉强让两个人只能纠缠得更紧。  
克莱察觉到怀里的人手指冰凉，微微发抖。他一手捂着斯蒂芬的手给他取暖，另一只手将车内的暖气微微调大了一些。  
“开到最大吧。”斯蒂芬说。  
“不必。”克莱亲吻斯蒂芬每一个指尖，他呼风唤雨的手让克莱嫉妒又着迷。“你等会就会觉得热了。”  
克莱说得没错，两个人用接近对垒的力度唇舌纠缠，谁也不愿意退让分寸，片刻过后斯蒂芬全身都沁出了细细的汗珠。车内热气升腾，落在玻璃窗上，那片迷雾就成了他们的天然屏障。没有人会发现他们。克莱细细吻去他的汗珠，额头，脸颊，再在喉结上用力地啃咬吸吮。他是最甜美的禁果，怎么品尝都尝不够。  
斯蒂芬不甘示弱地再次咬住克莱的肩膀，满意地听到克莱的一声性感的闷哼，他伸手隔着裤裆摸着克莱已经抬头的欲望说：“其实你就喜欢这种痛感是吗？每次我咬得越用力，你下面就越硬。”  
克莱心里生出一股燥热，他将斯蒂芬拽起来，让斯蒂芬坐在他的大腿上，吻着他后颈说：“是啊，这么多年来你给我的都是这种痛感。所以现在只有你能让我硬了，你满意了吗？”  
这个姿势让克莱可以完整地把控斯蒂芬，他整个人都在克莱的怀里，克莱将斯蒂芬的上衣褪去，大手在他的躯干上游走肆虐，吻落在他脊椎，每一节。  
当然不满意。斯蒂芬想着。就算和他拥抱着，就算能听见他的心跳，就算彼此的气息交缠，他也从未真正拥有过这个人哪怕一秒。他从未如此一败涂地。  
所以克莱，你又何尝不是那么多年以来一直给我求而不得的挫败。这真的是太公平不过了。  
这种不满终究在克莱从背后贯穿他的时候得到了片刻的餍足。明明是一场不讲柔情只讲力量的肉搏，但克莱既不舍得让斯蒂芬直接坐上他的欲望，因为这样在过程中斯蒂芬的头会撞到车顶。他也不愿意让斯蒂芬在逼仄的空间里跪在地上帮他口交，因为怕斯蒂芬的脚踝受不了。于是他让斯蒂芬跪在座椅上，从后面进入他。这样的角度克莱能看到他们结合的地方，这视觉冲击让克莱有片刻的晕眩。  
斯蒂芬一只手抓住后座的把手作为支撑，转过上半身，另一只手搭在克莱的后颈，和他深深接吻。克莱环抱着他的腰把控着动作的节奏，听着斯蒂芬在自己的动作下忘我的呻吟，下身的力量越发的放肆。克莱一只手稳住他的腰肢，另一只手去抚弄斯蒂芬的前端，双重夹击之下斯蒂芬已完全失去其他感官，只能承受着克莱的侵略，努力的回应也算是一种反抗。斯蒂芬想着。  
“克莱。”斯蒂芬念着他的名字。“克莱……”他的嗓音沙哑，覆上了一层甜腻，这让克莱想起他吃爆米花的时候，调皮地将爆米花抛起，让克莱张嘴接住。爆米花的甜美融化在口腔，却比不上斯蒂芬唇舌的万分之一，更不及此刻他喊自己名字的万分之一。他体内的温暖与紧致让克莱飘飘欲仙，也更激发了克莱的占有欲。他停下动作，暂时离开斯蒂芬的身体，让斯蒂芬和他面对面而坐，狭小的空间逼得斯蒂芬的长腿只能盘住克莱的腰。  
克莱抓过斯蒂芬的手，轻而易举将他手上的戒指摘去。  
斯蒂芬放任着克莱的任性，笑得无力。  
克莱重新进入斯蒂芬。他能感受到盘在他腰间的腿紧了又松，就像他们的连接处，斯蒂芬的身体也一阵阵地抓紧克莱的下体，仿佛他对斯蒂芬的渴求一样，永远也填不满。在即将到达顶峰时，克莱逼着斯蒂芬睁开眼睛，看着克莱加速的侵略，一股强烈的羞耻感席卷了斯蒂芬，他知道他不应该如此，不应该沉溺在这个人棕色的瞳孔里，不该被他宠溺的笑所迷惑，不该在他的身下爽得不能自已。这些不该，都是他无法乞求原谅的本罪。  
“跟我一起下地狱，斯蒂芬。”他听见克莱这样说。  
他还听见车外不绝于耳的雷声，就像是神谴，是最后提醒斯蒂芬“他是谁”的微弱信号。  
可这里到底是天堂还是地狱，他已经分不清了。

<<<6  
斯蒂芬的耳朵贴着克莱的胸膛，感受着他胸膛的起伏和有力的心跳。斯蒂芬抬起头，索要了一个绵长温柔的吻。  
“今晚留在我家好吗？”斯蒂芬在克莱的耳边低喃。  
克莱轻轻抚摸着斯蒂芬的脸颊，半晌，克莱将戒指重新戴在斯蒂芬的手上，绝望地笑着说：“何必呢。”  
他的吻落在了斯蒂芬的额上。  
斯蒂芬读懂了笑中的意味，也明白了这是吻别。他胡乱地将衣服套在身上，几乎是逃出了克莱的车。  
加州的雨依然下个不停，从车走到家明明只有十来步路，却尤为漫长。  
大雨洗刷不掉他的本罪。  
就像斯蒂芬，其实也不是无所不能的。  
他们是如此的不同，却被同样的罪恶感笼罩和捆绑，谁也别想逃出彼此的囚禁。


End file.
